1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved pick up cap for transporting the electrical connector, such as to a printed circuit board (PCB) during assembly.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Many types of electrical connector exist today. The electrical connector is typically mounted to a circuit board through an automated process. The automated assembly processes have used a vacuum pickup device to form a vacuum seal with a pick up cap of the electrical connector and to transport the electrical connector to the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,474 issued on Jun. 22, 2004 discloses such an electrical connector for mounting to a PCB. The electrical connector includes a base defining a window which is surrounded by interior walls intersecting at corners, a pick up cap located onto the window of the base. The pick up cap has a pair of slots defined on opposite sides thereof and corresponding spring arms located above the slots and extending into the window for resisting against the interior walls. The base provides a definite circular surface between the pair of slots in order that the vacuum pickup device may form a seal on the transport and facilitate transport of the electrical connector to the PCB.
In operation, it is difficult to form a vacuum seal on the area of the pair of the slots because the area is rigidly limited by the opposite slots.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.